1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transporting discs, a disc transporting device and a drawer type disc transporting device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a traditional disc handling system, its transporting device often requires more than two drive units (such as motors) to move the arm to hold the disc in various direction (such as up and down and left and right), so it tends to cost more and wastes more space.
All kinds of discs can be reproduced with a disc reproduction system, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,298, for a reasonable amount of copies. However, the prior system requires the copy unit including a set of multiple stacked recordable disk drives for installation space and a robotic disk pickup head on the pivotal transport tower encompassed by a set of disk spindle members arranged in a symmetric semi-circular pattern around the central tower, which makes it inconvenient to transfer or to operate for discs. Besides, the assembly of this system is so complicated that causes a lot more manufacturing cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,232 discloses a disc feeder, which uses a transportation device to drive an arm to move or to rotate in order to get a disc from a holder and in order to transfer the disc to a tray which is drawn from a printer. The disc is then printed in the printer and stored in a lower holder. However, this device still requires a large installation space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,674 discloses a recorder or duplicator having a pivoting picker mechanism having only one degree of freedom when driven for handling the discs for recording and stacking recorded discs. The picker mechanism picks the disc from the top of a supply stack of blank discs and places the disc on a loading tray of a recorder. However, the picker mechanism of this prior art requires a larger space to pivot the picker mechanism.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a disc transporting device and a drawer type disc transporting device to solve the above problems.